User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Toki
Summary Toki is one of the Shin Megami Tensei IV units that is released as a LIMITED TIME UNIT. I see this as a monthly thing now. People have been asking who to pull for, SMT units or Ensa-Taya. It can be quite a tough decision since they’re all good in what they do. Can’t decide? Read on! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Toki utilizes boosts that benefit Dark units, similar to Magress’ Leader Skill. However, Toki provides much higher boosts than Magress, sacrificing the ability to provide boosts to all units. That said, let’s compare both of them along with Avant. Toki’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Atk boost: 200% Atk / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.3333% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 1.333333 = 2.2222661111x Magress’ LS to Dark types *Atk boost: 150% Atk / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +25% damage *Total damage utility: 1.25x Avant’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total non-crit utility: 2.22221111x *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Compared to Magress, Toki provides a much higher damage utility boost. Magress doesn’t come close to that amount. Magress does provide elemental null for the squad, but most of the time, you can rely on Ark’s SP options to provide elemental null as a buff. Toki provides effects that are more grand. Toki provides a 15% mitigation against Light types, which is the highest mitigation buff seen on an Omni unit. Cardes provides 20% mitigation against Light and Dark types, but is only 6* with terrible stats. By looking at the mechanics of how mitigation works, elemental mitigation on Leader Skill is additive to the mitigation formula. In total, with normal mitigation and Toki’s Leader Skill, the squad can mitigate 65% of the damage taken from Light enemies, which is perfect against enemy bosses, such as Karna Masta. However, Toki’s use is rather limited due to her HP and Atk boosts only applying to Dark units and her mitigation only applying to Light units. This limits the squad composition as well considering the ideal squad setup would have to revolve around a mono-Dark squad. Additionally, utilizing Light mitigation would only be specific to certain dungeons. Though, when these effects are put to use, this Leader Skill can really beef up the squad very well. The 25% OD fill rate is also a nice boost to fill the OD gauge to full. It’s a small boost, but it’s a nice bonus to have. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Toki's BB utilizes a base 500% damage modifier along with an additional 3% per 1% HP remaining. Keep in mind that this is a single-target attack so the damage modifier is much higher than the average 280% standard set on all units. Damage will be very high even for a BB and is very much a threat in single boss fights or part-focusing. Boohoo. 55 BC to fill up that darn SBB? Fortunately, Toki’s BB has the 55 BC self-regen buff to fill the SBB gauge to full the next turn as long as there aren’t any BB regen buffs that override it. Toki also has an insane 90% chance of inflicting Sick and Curse. Quite a number of bosses are vulnerable to Sickness, which is great to utilize the damage boosts that units like Azami, Ensa-Taya, Drevas, and others provide. This BB, however, lacks use against enemies that have immunity to those status ailments. Though, this BB is a great way for Toki to obtain her SBB easily. Similar to Ensa-Taya and Nyami, Toki has amazing BB gauge momentum thanks to the self-regen buff. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Toki’s SBB carries insane single-target damage, including a 500% base damage modifier with the additional 10% added for each 1% HP remaining. To add on, Toki also carries a 660% damage modifier for an additional hit. Essentially, Toki attacks twice with her SBB, but with different attacks of varying power, allowing her to deal truck loads of focus damage on one enemy or body part. With some calculations, this is the total utility Toki provides. Toki’s SBB (enhanced) *Atk boost: 450% / 600% base = +75% damage *Spark vulnerability: +70% damage *Total damage utility: 1.75 x 1.7 = 2.975x Carrying lots of damage utility, Toki is bound to pack quite a punch. She carries the highest BB Atk buff in the game, tied with Kalon and Ensa-Taya. To add on, the Spark vulnerability is also a significantly high damage multiplier to beef up Spark damage. Pairing this with Spark buffers like Eze, Ensa-Taya, and Vern will make this Spark vulnerability buff a lot more effective. To make this even more efficient, Toki can reuse her SBB over and over with ease to continue focus-nuking. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Toki's UBB utilizes an enormous range of insane damage modifiers from an incredible 2000% to 4000%. On top of that, Toki attacks an additional time (a few frames before the calculated attack) to deal damage equal to 5% of the enemy’s max HP. Toki becomes the second unit to deal percentage-based damage based off of max HP. This works incredibly great against enemies with extremely high HP pools. Toki also makes the squad near-invincible with her 100% HP-on-hit buff, which recovers whatever damage taken as HP. Essentially, units will have to ensure that they live the attacks to utilize this effect. This is a great way to bypass HC drop resistance and a fantastic way to endure through massive waves of attacks that are thrown at your units. Toki also provides a great deal of damage utility. As usual, let’s crunch some numbers. Toki’s UBB (enhanced) *Spark boost: 650% from UBB / 600% base = +108.3333% damage *Spark vulnerability: +150% damage *Total damage: 2.083333 x 2.5 = 5.2803333x damage Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 1.8333 = 4.88886111x damage Toki’s damage utility is quite decent even when compared to Avant’s, especially considering the fact that Toki carries other utility with her UBB. Additionally, Toki’s UBB damage utility exceeds Avant’s in hard content since crit resistance is common. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Toki would probably be the epitome of Terry and Athena shipped together. Toki provides BS amounts of defensive utility that make her a formidable unit to take on in Colosseum. First off, Toki starts off with a 50% reflect effect that is guaranteed to proc. This serves as one of the best counters to most Azurai and Mifune squads. Given the humongous damage output from Azurai and Mifune, Toki serves as a way to counter and bypass Angel Idol procs since enemies are left with 1 HP with no full revive from the Angel Idol. This already gets rid of one layer of Angel Idol procs from the enemy side, forcing the enemy to rely on probability-based Angel Idol procs to live. Toki also has a 20% chance of reducing damage to 1, which can get utterly ridiculous when paired up with Terry leads. Arena Score: 10/10 Toki has a 52 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 3 is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB overall. Toki has some ups and downs with the kit she carries. If anything, Toki is more defensive-based compared to being offensive. Nonetheless, she can be quite deadly. As mentioned in the Extra Skill portion, Toki utilizes reflect and 1-damage procs. Pairing this up with Terry and Paris leads will help a ton to increase your chances of having Toki live. Equipping Toki with Angel Idol procs using items like Sacred Staff or the Colosseum Stage 50 Elgif would be most ideal in utilizing the reflect effects effectively, especially since Azurai and Mifune teams are most common. To add on, Mifune can be quite deadly, but not so much when the 80% Dark self-mitigation SP option is taken. 80% mitigation is a huge chunk of damage that Toki doesn’t have to worry about and can tank through Mifune extremely well. Stats Score: 10/10 Extremely high Atk along with high HP. Def and Rec are relatively close to average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Toki is… Anima > Breaker = Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. Usage is quite limited if it’s Toki we’re talking about. Her Leader Skill can only be fully utilized by Dark units to receive the huge stat boosts, which can already leave some holes in the mono-Dark squad especially if the entire squad isn’t utilizing elemental null. It also doesn’t help that Toki is purely single-target, which makes her ineffective in certain cases such as dealing with multiple enemies on the field. Though, Toki provides quite a lot of damage utility for the squad to beef up the squad. However, Kalon can provide the similar amount of damage utility Toki and effectively attack all enemies. Same thing applies to Ensa-Taya. Ensa-Taya carries both the 450% BB Atk buff along with the 140% Spark buff after enhancements, surpassing Toki’s damage utility by a huge mile. In terms of single boss content, Toki absolutely kills. This is most notable in the new Recalling Order challenge in Frontier Gate where all stages consist of single-enemy bosses, which is where Toki shines the most. Her insane damage output allows focus-targeting to become a lot easier and efficient. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Toki Toki includes some interesting buffs to take along and they’re relatively efficient too. Toki carries the 8% OD gauge fill, which is amazing considering Toki can easily spam her SBB. Toki also carries more damage utility improvements to strengthen the squad even further. Toki also carries the 80% Dark mitigation buff, which helps her tank through Mifune in Colosseum. Sphere Recommendations *Sacred Staff & Nature Shield *Sacred Staff & Ethereal Wall *Sky Harbinger & Medblare *Godly Flower & Medblare *Sacred Gem & Medblare Conclusion Total Score: 9.4/10 Pretty high score for a unit with somewhat limited use. Have you summoned Toki? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Toki! How do you feel about Toki dominating the Colosseum metagame? Will she spice up your Dark squads? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Doombringer Azurai *Umbra Halcyon Magress *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Terry Bogard Category:Blog posts